farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Xhalax Sun
Bio Xhalax Sun is the mother of Aeryn Sun, with whom she had never formed a personal relationship due to Peacekeeper rules. She reentered her daughter's life as the leader of a Peacekeeper Retrieval Squad sent to recapture Talyn. Xhalax, a former spaceship pilot, had been forced to become an assassin as punishment for her crimes of having formed a romantic relationship with another Peacekeeper, intentionally chosing to have a child with him, and then establishing contact with that child (albeit briefly), all of which violated Peacekeeper rules. When her crimes were discovered via security camera when she secretly visited Aeryn while Aeryn was a child, in order to inform her that her life was not an accident or an assigned birthing to fill the ranks, Xhalax was forced to choose between killing Aeryn and killing Aeryn's father, Talyn (for whom the aforementioned Talyn had been named). Her superiors told her that after making this choice she would be forgiven and allowed to return to being a pilot, but she was never reinstated in her former position and was instead assigned assassination missions from that time on. This line of work slowly made her become cold and bitter, seemingly destroying the love that she'd shown during her clandestine visit to young Aeryn's barracks, and the love for which she'd sacrificed the life of her lover in order to save their child. Decades later, when she was assigned to the Peacekeeper retrieval squad, she met Aeryn once again and explained what had happened after she'd visited Aeryn. She accused Aeryn of being sentimental and weak for having named the spaceship Talyn after the father she'd never met. That encounter ended with Talyn seriously crippled and Crais having claimed to have killed Xhalax to prevent her from completing her mission to capture Talyn for the Peacekeepers. In reality, he had allowed Xhalax to leave them because he knew that otherwise, the Peacekeepers would simply send another retrieval squad. Aeryn encountered Xhalax once again, and a situation arose from which only one could escape alive. During a tense standoff, Aeryn managed to reason with Xhalax only to see Xhalax shot down by Crais who, through no fault of his own, misinterpreted the standoff as unacceptably dangerous to Aeryn. As she was dying, Xhalax told Aeryn that her true selfdom had been killed years before by her unyielding loyalty to the Peacekeepers. Her last request was for Aeryn to let her fall from the high ledge where their standoff had taken place. As a token of respect, Aeryn acquiesced. Quotes *"My name is Xhalax Sun. I'm your mother. But you mustn't reveal to anyone that I was here. Do you understand? I came to tell you something. Aeryn, your life was not an accident and it wasn't an assigned birthing to fill the ranks. Talyn, that's your father's name, he and I chose to have you. You were conceived in love. Our love. I wanted you to know this. It makes you special. We wanted you and we love you. Now, go back to sleep now." *(After executing a Colarta): Good news. Your shares have just increased. *(About the gunship's name): "Naming it after daddy? It's not amusing - it's sentimental and weak." *"Regulation Field-Op procedure insists you terminate all hostile personnel on point of contact. Eliminate the threat. And when I'm dead you can name your Prowler after me." *" Officer Sun - do you actually believe I care what you think? Your sentiment disgusts me! I have not wasted a microt of my life thinking about you! You're ashamed of me? You? A traitor? An enemy to everything you were bred for?" *"You are pathetic. You are not my daughter!" *"What? Do you expect me to lie? To beg for my life? Crais is right. I will hunt you down and I will kill you." *"Oh no, I want your pain. To know how close I was to love. So close... and then to lose it all in an instant. I've heard loved ones leave you in pieces. That little by little you start to forget things about them. But that's not true. You lose them, everything, instantly. And suddenly nothing can replace them. Nothing." *"Cycles ago, after your birth, I was given an order. They called it a choice. "One of you must die," they said. I killed your father so you could live. I did that for love." *"Let me go. I died a long time ago. You live... for me." *"This is dead history! Your father is dead!" * (After Aeryn knocks her out) Nice to see you again, Mother! * :Crais: I want Aeryn! :Xhalax: Oh Crais, you're so predictable..... :Crais: I WANT AERYN! Trivia *Linda Cropper also plays Fento in "The Ugly Truth". Appearances * Season 3: ** "Thanks for Sharing" ** "Relativity" ** "Meltdown" (imagined) ** "The Choice" Category:Recurring characters Category:Sebaceans Category:Peacekeepers Category:Season 3 characters Category:Female